In the Darkness
by amekazakai
Summary: Bel's fallen in love, but the story's not as sweet as it should be. For belxyuuki. BelxOC. Character death. Enjoy.


"Bel!" "Bel!" "Kyaaaa!" "Oh my gosh! It's Bel!" "Bel, I love you!"

Dawn Aveli shook her head in disgust as she watched the majority of the female population in Adrianne J. Carter High School (a school for rich kids) practically fall over each other in an attempt to catch glimpse of this "godly" figure. Of course, she really couldn't say anything about it. After all, she and her brother were just as popular with the student body as the stupid incompetent fool they worshipped so reverently.

At least, in her dreams, they were. In real life, however, it was a different story altogether. She, her twin brother Romeo Aveli, and the.....THING were always tied with top scores, all three were amazingly good at athletics, and when it came to looks and charms, all three were beautiful or handsome and all three held their own sorts of charms.

Sighing, Dawn looked around at her friends. She disliked being fawned over, so her friends and brother were always sitting in a circle around her in homeroom and physics, the two classes all of them had together. They did this to keep her rabid fanboys away from her. It was a good thing that they were all seventeen years old.....

Her brother, on the other hand, though loyal to his girlfriend, loved the attention the other girls gave him and always flirted with them. But he would never betray his girlfriend. At least, he better not. Jay Kim also happened to be Dawn's best friend. She had been her friend since kindergarten. The Korean, with her dark brown hair and unusual caramel eyes (unusual for an Asian person), was one who stuck with her friends throughout everything. She was a very precious and rare person and Dawn really cared for the petite girl. If he did something wrong, Dawn would never forgive him, and Dawn was NOT someone who should be crossed.

Speaking of which......

"Romeo, have some decency, will you? Why the hell would you flirt with other girls in front of your girlfriend?"

Romeo grinned his mega-watt smile at her.

"So mean, Dawn. Jay doesn't mind cause she knows I love her best. Besides you, of course."

Romeo Aveli was the direct opposite of his sister. While Dawn shunned all except her friends, Romeo easily accepted their compliments and requests. He had an easygoing personality while Dawn wanted everything to be a certain way. Making Dawn smile or laugh is a hard thing for someone who isn't her friend. On the contrary, seeing Romeo actually being serious about something was very rare. The only similarities between the two were their last names, silver, gold-flecked eyes, although Romeo's was more gray-ish, and their golden blonde hair that had streaks in them, Dawn's streaked with red and Romeo's with a beautiful sky blue.

Dawn sighed as she watched her brother talk to the other girls. Romeo was right; she just sat there calmly reading a book. The other two members of the circle were talking animatedly about how stupid and unfair the gym teachers were being,

Kevin Chen, a brunette with black-colored tips in his hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes, was Dawn's other old friend. Kevin loved sports but never buffed up. He remained wiry, which may be why the girls liked him so much. He had known the twins since pre-kindergarten by approaching them in the playground when everybody else had been too afraid to go near them.

During that time, Romeo had been the cold one and Dawn the cute, vulnerable one. Romeo's cold attitude, taken up so as to protect his sister, had made even the adults flinch and edge away, but Kevin had shocked everyone when he walked up to them and smiled at them. Ever since then, a lot of people had questioned his sanity. However, the Chinese boy never regretted that day ever, so he really didn't care. Besides, it wasn't like any of them had made claims to sanity.

On the other hand, Skyler Andrews had moved into their neighborhood three years ago. He had black hair with red streaks and hazel eyes and had immediately hit it off with Romeo. That was how he had met Dawn. He had crushed on her a bit in the beginning, but realized that it wouldn't work out, so he remained content with being her friend.

Skyler seemed like a happy-go-lucky person when they had first met, but the others realized that he also had a darker side, a more pessimistic side that he rarely showed. They didn't mind, though. All of them were like that. Kevin and Jay's parents pressured them into getting top grades, which they always maintained. Skyler's parents were more into sports, hoping that their son would be a sports star one day. Skyler desperately hoped that he wouldn't. He preferred reading, listening to music, and hanging out with his friends.

Dawn was drawn out of her thoughts when somebody suddenly tackled her into a hug. Either it was Romeo or......She dared not think of the other possibility.

She looked at Jay, only to see Romeo hugging her happily. If Romeo was out of his seat, then there was an opening in the circle. And if there was an opening.....

She was suddenly attacked by different people from different and disappeared under a sea of hugs.

Someone was going to pay......

* * *

Meanwhile, Belphegor Night was facing his own group of fans. It was a good thing that he, like Romeo, didn't think too much of them and rather enjoyed their attention. This was probably due to his playboy-ish personality. Having amazingly good looks did nothing to lower his self-esteem; his features boosted his self-confidence quite a lot, actually. His blonde hair and unusual amethyst eyes had the girls swooning over him a mile away.

The purple eyes that ran through the Night family had the power to captivate the people around them, which was very useful to Bel. Prove of that was his twenty-years-old sister, Cecelia Night, who, with her light brown hair that had golden tips and her light purple eyes, had the power to turn all her peers at her college to turn to her side. It was very helpful for her ambition to become a lawyer.

In Bel's case, his eyes helped to lure girls to him. Not that he cared about any of the girls he picked up. Nothing he did worked on the one girl that mattered. The one girl he couldn't get. Dawn Aveli had fascinated him for a long time and she was a challenge, something the other girls were not. He knew that Jay Kim was also uninterested in him, but she had a boyfriend already, and besides, with a few sweet words, she would be his. He knew because he had tried her out a few weeks before she had started dating that prat. (He means Romeo. Bel lived for some time in Italian and still sometimes speaks with an Italian accent. He usually slips into it unconsciously whenever he's annoyed or angry. Dawn and Romeo, on the other hand, are British (father) and French (mother).) He looked at his friends beside him.

Scott Yamato, with his messy black hair with gold streaks and dark brown eyes, was on his right. The Japanese boy had on one of his famous mysterious half-smiles as he nodded at the girls, eyes regarding them coolly. He girls around him squealed in more.

Miki Lee, with her black, red-streaked hair and light brown eyes, was on his left, smiling at the passing boys cheerfully. The boys grinned happily back at her. The Korean girl was a bouncy, bubbly, energetic little thing and could make the people around her happy.

Miki caught Bel's eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at her before he turned to the girls and flashed a huge smile at them. The whole front row nearly fainted with happiness and delight. The squealing grew in volume and Bel smirked a little as he entered the classroom.

Bel's gaze flitted around before settling on his target. The ice princess was currently delivering a neat roundhouse kick to a brave (or just plain stupid) adoring fan. Bel noted the scatterings of unmoving bodies (all male) and chuckled as he realized that his target had been attacked yet again.

"What's so funny, Night?"

Dawn's cold voice brought him back down to Earth and he gazed at her piercing silver eyes. Even from eight feet away, he could still see the gold in her eyes clearly.....

Bel smiled, tilting his head adorably, like a puppy. "Nothing. You're just really cute."

Dawn's face turned pink and she scowled at him. "Just shut up."

Bel laughed and sauntered up to the seething girl, pinching her cheeks and chuckling when she growled like a tiger. "So fierce. But that's why I like you so much, isn't it?"

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Bel smiled again. "I like you because you're you."

Dawn rolled her eyes before shoving him away.

Bel was about to protest when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Get to your seat, Mr. Night."

Bel sighed before mumbling a "Yes, sir." and walking to his seat and slouching down with a pout.

The girls in the class (except for Dawn and Jay) quietly squealed in happiness while the teacher just ignored both him and all the unmoving bodies on the floor and started the lesson like having unconscious boys littered all over the classroom floor was an everyday thing (which it was, considering Dawn's temper and the boys' stubbornness/stupidity).

Bel sighed quietly, accepting the fact that Dawn was going to ignore him for the rest of the day.

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Romeo and Dawn quietly stood behind their father as he sat at his desk in the study, looking over business proposals, dinner party invitations, and the like. School had ended many hours ago and it was now five. As soon as school had ended, Dawn and Romeo had shed their appearances and revealed of side of themselves that only their friends had ever seen before. Both twins took on a meek and vulnerable appearance and submissive attitude.

Romeo and Dawn shared a quiet glance as they waited for their father to do something.

Their father, Ethan Aveli, was an intimidating man, having a strong build, chiseled features that radiated confidence, and stormy grey eyes that revealed no emotions, but somehow made him seem even more powerful. After their mother's death, Mr. Aveli had shut himself even more into his world of power and competition, letting nobody in. This was why their mother's death had dealt a huge blow on the twins. To the twins, their mother had been the light and happiness that looked after them and protected them while their father looked after them from afar.

When Alyssa Aveli had died, everything had been taken away and the twins were stranded in darkness. They had developed their school identities from that darkness. Romeo had conjured his carefree personality to try and forget his loneliness while Dawn chose her own cold one to hide her pain from others and make sure she wouldn't get hurt ever again.

After her death, everything just got worse. The twins were put under pressure by their father and they had to put their masks on in school. Not to mention all the physical abuse they had gotten from their father whenever he came home drunk. Scars outlined so much of both twins' backs, arms, and legs, scars only their three friends knew about.

Dawn and Romeo quickly snapped to attention as their father said their names.

"Dawn. Romeo. Tonight, the Nights are hosting a dinner party for their business partners, including me. They will bring the heirs to their companies and businesses with them. I trust that you will attend."

Their father's voice left no room for argument, nor were they planning to fight. Instead, the two siblings bowed their heads and murmured a quiet "Yes, Father."

Ethan Aveli inclined his head before dismissing them.

Romeo closed the door behind them. Then, the two of them looked at each other before bolting upstairs to try and finish as much of their homework as possible.

* * *

Bel stood near the base of the stairs, acting like a perfect little host and smiling charmingly at the guests that came to thank him for inviting him, all the while wondering when he'd be allowed to take off the uncomfortable suit and the stupid noose that they called a tie. They SAID that it made him look more handsome, but he secretly believed that they were just trying to kill him off and run off with his inheritance. Being choked to death by a tie. Dawn would have a great time laughing over that if it ever happened, and by this point, it wasn't impossible.

He sighed quietly when he was allowed a break and scanned the crowd for some familiar faces. He recognized some kids from school and nodded at them with a grin. The girls waved shyly while the boys nodded back. Some boys even made barfing motions, which earned them disapproving looks from the adults.

Suddenly, a ripple seemed to spread through the little bunch of teens and they slowly split to two sides to make room for......DAWN???!!! And that stupid git, but who cared about him?

Dawn spotted him the same time he saw her and their eyes locked for a few seconds. A sort of connection and electricity seemed to flow between the two during that short time, surprising Bel with the intensity of the gaze, before Dawn broke the contact to talk to her brother about something. As Bel watched, the two disappeared into the crowd for a few seconds.

A few minutes later, Dawn appeared right in front of him. He blinked in surprise, but then again, both twins were black belts in judo, kendo, and karate, and to them, sneaking up on an opponent were a fun way to entertain one's self. Well, Romeo thought so. Dawn just found it useful for sneaking away from her adoring admirers. Not that he blamed her. Fangirls might be scarier, but fanboys were WAY more aggressive.

The girl was in a simple long-sleeved, light blue dress that had swished and flowed and was tied with darker blue ribbon at the middle. Her blonde hair was down and the red streaks glinted in the light. She had on high heels. Not the most comfortable of footwear, but knowing the girl, she had probably worn it because of the enhanced effects when kicking with them on. Make-up was kept to a minimum, with just a bit of foundation and eyeliner. And how Bel knew all this, we'll never know.

Dawn took a glass of water from a passing tray and lifted an eyebrow at him. "So why are you here exactly?"

Bel smirked at her. "This is my home, Dawn. Would you like me to give you a tour of the bedrooms?"

Dawn looked at him warningly. "I have heels on. You do NOT want to mess with me right now."

Bel put his hands up defensively. "Hey, chill. You know, it's a surprise really. Considering that your mum was so sweet and feminine, one would think that you'd grow up to be just like her."

Dawn stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bel shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I thought that you'd be a bit more...... tame."

Bel then gave a shout of surprise when water hit his face. He sputtered a little and stared at the now furious Dawn. His eyes were angry when he shouted at her, his wet hair plastered to his face.

"Are you nuts?!"

Dawn growled angrily, her burning eyes startling Bel with the intensity of her anger. "My mother was not some kind of ANIMAL to tame."

Bel immediately understood what he had done wrong and he felt guilty, for even he had heard about their mother's death, but before he could apologize, he saw a flash of black and Romeo burst through the now murmuring crowd, screaming, "Dawn, get over here now!" but the blonde boy was too late.

Everybody saw Ethan Aveli's hand lash out as he struck his daughter's cheek. Dawn's head turned to the side, bowed, and her hair covered her face, preventing anyone from seeing her expression.

Her father spat out a word that had the whole audience whispering and muttering.

"Bitch."

He raised his left hand to slap her again, but Romeo held him back.

"Father, please."

And suddenly, Bel felt an uncontrollable anger towards the man, his love's father. Wait, love? Yes......the feelings he had towards the silver-eyed girl weren't ones of a friendly rival, but rather ones of.....love. All those times he had teased her about loving her, having a crush on her.....all those words were the truth.

And now that he had admitted his own feelings to himself, he wasn't going to let this idiotic man hurt her any more than he had already.

But before Bel could do anything, Dawn looked up and her eyes....her eyes were burning with anger.....hatred.....hurt......even AGONY. Everybody could see the angry tears welling up in her eyes. Even her father looked shocked and taken aback. He looked uncomfortable and worried, something that wasn't seen often on Ethan Aveli's face.

"Bastard."

By now, Dawn was shaking with rage.

"When she died, you never there. You loved her, didn't you? So when someone insults her, why am I the bitch? You low-life bastard."

Her father looked enraged. "You don't know anything. Who do you think provides all the money?!"

Dawn now had a sarcastic smile on her face. "Nice to know that money means more to you than your own kids."

Her father bristled. "That's not true. You don't understand. You'll never understand."

Dawn looked furious and she jerked her sleeves up, revealing long, white scars all over them. "You freaking ABUSED us!"

The crowd gasped in shock.

Dawn's eyes were burning with tears. The girl had finally snapped from all the pressure and distress.

Romeo stepped in between them quietly. "That's enough."

But Mr. Aveli was too mad to stop the last words from coming out. "You're a disgrace to your mother, you bitch."

There was a three second silence before a crack was heard and Ethan Aveli slammed into the wall, blood trickling from a head wound.

Another two seconds and Dawn was gone. Romeo was beside him in an instant.

"She went outside. You go after her and I'll look after the bastard."

Bel immediately began to run. When he reached the sidewalk, he saw Dawn, her golden hair illuminated beautifully in the moonlight. She was standing out in the middle of the road. Bel's eyes widened.

"Dawn....Dawn, no."

Dawn opened her closed eyes and the golden light of the moon and the silver of her eyes reflected off each other. She gazed into his glowing purple eyes that were desperate to stop her and she smiled softly.

"You really love me, don't you?"

Bel nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yeah....."

Dawn sighed. "Nice to know that somebody still cares for me besides Romeo...." She opened her eyes again and Bel could see the glaring headlights of a car coming. "Tell him sorry for me?"

Bel's eyes widened. "Dawn? Dawn! No!" He sprinted towards her, desperate, praying that he'd make it.

A thud. The sound of tires braking. Then all was silent. And Bel's world was plunged into the despair.

* * *

As Dawn stood there in the middle of the street gazing at the purple-eyed boy, she felt a curious sense of freedom. She knew that the end was coming, that her life was about to come to a halt. But she couldn't help but feel relieved and....was that affection she felt for the boy? No, stronger......love? It couldn't be......

Well, love worked in strange ways, and if this was how her love was going to work, so be it. Then, she felt. Something hit her side and her world blacked out as a single tear dropped down for all the people she was leaving behind.

* * *

Bel cradled the cold, unmoving body of his first love.

"How......? Why........?"

A whisper drifted past him.

'_You know, now that I look at you, you aren't so bad...._'

Bel lifted his tear-streaked face. "Dawn?"

Something that felt like a pair of lips brushed his forehead.

'_I won't leave. There are too many people here who are precious to me for me to leave._'

Bel blinked, then smiled softly. "Yeah...."

_I'll be waiting......_

_**Owari**_


End file.
